A Knight's Tale
by Ellarose88
Summary: Gwaine gets enchanted...


**Title:** A Knight's Tale

**Rating:** PG (with some slight sexual references! :P)

**Word count:** 2, 581

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwaine, Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine/Gwen (bffs), Merlin, the Knights of Camelot.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** None really, just a Future Fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. If I did things would be different just a tad and I would own Arthur and Gwaine. Elyan and Percival too!

**Summary:** Gwaine gets enchanted….

**Author's notes:** This fic is totally dedicated to sophielou21 for her birthday! Thanks for being such a wonderful friend. I've enjoyed getting to know you over the past two years! I hope you have a wonderful birthday because you totally deserve it! I hope you like it BB !

Thanks must also go to mustbethursday3 for the prompting me with this fic idea and helping me with this secret project and rainbow-connec for beta'ing it for me!

"My lady!" Gwen hears one of her maids calling her urgently. She was never one for being idle, but lately she found herself spending a little time napping in the afternoons. Being Queen was not easy with the many duties that needed to be attended to daily. While she enjoyed the benefits of using her status to help the less fortunate, there were times when she wanted to be a little selfish and not have a worry in the world.

She gradually and a little resentfully opens her eyes and slowly sits up and starts rubbing her eyes. There is no chance of her having her nap now.

"What is it, Bess?"

"The King has requested your presence in the throne room." Gwen hearts begins to race a little, beginning to feel slightly worried.

"Did he mention why?"

"No, my lady, " Bess pauses a little as she sounds a little out of breath, then continues "just that you must hurry!"

Before Gwen manages to stand up from lying on the chaise and follow, Bess has already fled the chambers.

"Gwaine! Stop chasing ME!"

Gwen doesn't know what to think or say as she looks at the scene before her. All she can do is open her mouth, half in amusement, and half in shock as she sees that a little boy who looks around 2 years old with long dark longish hair and blue eyes is chasing Arthur around the table, sending papers flying across the room.

" 'aine wanna play chasey!" The little boy shouts at the top of his voice excitedly.

_No it can't be. Surely…_ Gwen thinks to herself before she hears Arthur tell Gwaine quite sternly

"No Gwaine, I'm not going to play chasey with you when we are in the middle of a council meeting."

Arthur hopes that this will stop Gwaine from going on with this nonsense.

Instead, Gwaine starts stomping his feet and shouting louder "NO 'WAINE WANNA PLAY CHASEY!" over and over again.

Arthur is about to lose his composure, when he notices in the corner of his eye that Gwen has finally arrived. "Guinevere, thank god you're here," he says, sounding a little relieved, "maybe you can talk some…."

But before Arthur finishes his sentence, Gwaine shakes his hands in the air and shouts gleefully "'Wennie is here! Yay!" before he runs straight up to Gwen, runs underneath her many layers of skirts and latches his hands onto her legs.

Everyone in the room is quite shocked and a little amused to see the former Knight, now a little boy clinging to Gwen. Arthur, on the other hand, is not very amused and tries to lift up Gwen's skirts to get the Knight away from his wife. However, Gwaine shoots him a very deathly, angry look and shouts "No! 'Waine stay here!"

Gwen can't help but giggle a little, but stops when she sees that Arthur's neck veins start popping out and his face turning slightly red. So she tries to give him a comforting smile before she whispers to Arthur "What has happened to him?"

Merlin slowly crawls out from underneath the table, (he had hid under there earlier after Gwaine chased him around the room, trying to grab his neck scarf) stands up quite awkwardly because Arthur is giving him the I'm-not-very-happy-with-you glare and explains, "We had just started the meeting when this little boy walked into the room and started chasing everyone asking them to play chasey. We then asked him who he was and he told us that we were being silly and that his name is Gwaine," He stops; feeling a little bit out of breath, then feels relieved when Gwen asks "Do you have any explanation as to why he is acting this way?"

"Well I'm beginning to think that he might be enchanted," Merlin answers.

"Enchanted?"

Merlin nods his head at both Gwen and Arthur. "It's the only explanation."

Arthur nods his head and asks "Well I guess the question now is how the hell we get him away from Gwen," Gwen elbows him hard on his arm. "I mean how do we change him back to normal?"

Ten minutes later and Arthur is desperate, very desperate. His last attempt to try and distract Gwaine away from Gwen to someone else has failed once again. He wasn't interested in going with Lancelot to the tavern. He didn't want to do target practise with Elyan and Percival - Arthur even suggested that he use himself as the target.

Nope, Gwaine was far more interested in hiding underneath Gwen's skirts. Not to mention that every time Arthur tried to distract him, Gwaine would start crying and wailing very loudly.

After watching attempt after attempt fail, Gwen decides to take matters into her own hands. She lifts up her dress a little and sees Gwaine's little face staring up at her so adorably. She gives him a huge smile and says "I'm just about to go to the kitchens to help Cook make some cakes. Would you like to help me?

Gwaine's little eyes light up and he shouts, "Yeah! Yay!" very enthusiastically and rolls out from underneath Gwen's dress before he grabs her hand and tugs it towards the door.

"Nooooo 'Wennie. 'Waine touch flame!" Gwaine starts to pout.

Gwen catches his hand once again before it touches the flame. "No Honey. It's too hot. It will give you a burn."

Gwaine's bottom lip starts to wobble, so Gwen gives him a swift kiss on his little forehead. "I know you want to touch the flame, but you can't. But how about you help me find the flour?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he starts yelling.

"Well if you don't want to help me find the flour or stir the mixture, then you can't eat any." This seems to work as Gwaine stops yelling and starts grabbing different jugs and looking inside them.

"Found anything yet?" Arthur is starting to lose his patience and hopes that Merlin has found the solution to the current dilemma he finds himself in.

"No. Do you know how many books Gaius has on the magical spells and enchantments?" Merlin points out.

"Well you better find something because I want my wife back." Arthur gives a little frustrated sigh and watches Gwen walking Gwaine around the royal gardens.

In the past two days whenever he tried to spend some "quality time" with his wife, Gwaine would start crying and wailing at the top of his lungs and the only person who could ease him was Gwen. What make it slightly worse was that Arthur knew that Gwen was enjoying spending time with her "little ward".

"I know you do, but look how lovely and happy Gwen is." Arthur knows that Merlin is right. Just then Gwaine runs awkwardly into one of the garden beds filled with many different flowers, bends down and grabs one with his tiny fists, runs back to Gwen to show her what he has found and asks her eagerly "What's this 'Wennie?" Gwen face lights up as she takes the flower from him and tells him "It's a lily." Satisfied with this answer, Gwaine runs off yet again to find some more flowers.

Arthur swears that he has never seen Gwen more in her element. His heart swells filled with such love and tenderness, knowing that Gwen would make an amazing mother one day. Still it doesn't stop him from feeling a tad jealous of the little Gwaine.

" 'Wennie read 'Waine story!"

Gwaine is sucking his thumb as Gwen gently tucks the blanket snugly underneath the mattress. He looks so adorable and cute as he rubs his eyes (a sure sign that it won't be long till he will fall asleep) that Gwen can't help but smile at him and kiss him on his forehead.

"Sure, darling. What story shall I read to you tonight?" Gwen walks over to the book shelf when she hears her 'little ward mutter "Three Little Bears". She grabs the right book, walks back to the bed and makes herself comfortable sitting next to Gwaine before she begins to read.

It's not long till Gwen can hear Gwaine's little snores that she knows that he is asleep. She adjusts his blankets a little and then gives him a little kiss on his tiny, soft forehead before leaving to go to sleep herself.

"OUCH!" Gwen screams out once again after Merlin has stepped on her toes iagain/i.

Merlin mutters another apology and points out "I don't know why you asked me to help you teach Gwaine how to dance. You know that I'm terrible at it." Merlin is uses to being told how he lacks any skills in dancing. He's heard it plenty of times from Arthur.

"Because Arthur and the others are too busy with training practise and you're not that bad. You just need to remember to not step on my toes!" Gwen stops, bends down to take her shoe off and gives her foot a little massage.

Gwaine runs over from where he was sitting, looking very concerned and asks, "'Wennie ok?"

Gwen pats him on his head, gives him a little smile "I'm alright, darling! Merlin keeps stepping on my toes!" Gwaine gives Merlin a little glare, "Maybe it's time that we switched and I danced with you!" Gwaine smiles, nods his little head and Gwen takes his tiny hand to show him where to stand.

"Arh, that's better!" Gwen sighs as she places her very sore and slightly red feet into the bath tub. After spending a few hours having her feet constantly stepped on by Merlin and Gwaine, all Gwen wanted to do was spend a half an hour in the bathtub relaxing alone.

Just then the door opens and in walks her husband, wearing just his white tunic with trousers. She is about to tell him off for interrupting her 'alone' time, when he gives her one of his seductive looks and starts removing his garments.

"No, don't you dare!" Gwen screams. "This bath tub is only big enough for me!"

"Nonsense," Arthur replies, then waits for Gwen to move up a little to make room for him. She doesn't so he gives her one of his pouts, says her name "Guineverrre…" Finally Gwen relents and wriggles up a little, giving him enough room for him to lie in the bath tub.

"So how was your day?" Arthur asks as she settles against Arthur's chest, Arthur places both of his arms around her and starts nuzzling her neck. Gwen sighs "It was good. Merlin and I tried to teach Gwaine how to dance."

Arthur laughs, "How sore are your feet?"

Gwen giggles, turns her head to look at him "Not that sore. Really Merlin isn't that bad."

Arthur snorts "You sure? Because you should tell that to your slightly red feet."

Gwen hates admitting when he is right. She doesn't what to further stroke his ego, so she turns away from him and starts washing the grime of the day from her legs, when he starts placing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Gwen can't help but moan a little as tries to tell him off because she's too tired to do anything tonight. Arthur then places his hand over her nipple and starts twirling it between his fingers, just the way she likes it and Gwen decides to stop caring.

A week and a half later, Merlin manages to find the cure for Gwaine's affliction. It involves Merlin making a potion using a little of Gwaine's blood. Arthur is a little relieved when Merlin entered their chambers to tell them the 'good' news.

Gwen, however, looks a little crushed. Arthur can sense this even though she tries very hard to hide it from him, by turning her face away from him to hide the tears that are no doubt beginning to form in her eyes. He knows how very much attached Gwen has become to little Gwaine. Gwen has spent so many hours of the past two weeks playing and exploring the castle with her little ward, teaching him how to dance and cook, tucking him to bed each night, reading books and singing songs that were once sung to her when she was little.

Arthur tries to console her, but just as he is about to place his hand on her shoulder Gwen turns around mutters, "I better go and get Gwaine" then walks away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gwaine screams as Gwen and Merlin struggle to keep Gwaine still so he can pick his little finger to obtain some blood to add to the potion that is already boiling away in a cauldron.

Gwen finally decides that there not getting anywhere, so she place Gwaine gently into her lap, wraps both arms around him, rubs her hands in his hair "C'mon Gwaine be a brave little boy and closes her eyes. It will be over before you know it." Gwen's heart can't help but break a little as Merlin finally manages to pick his tiny little index finger. Gwaine screams a little as he does it, but Gwen places little kisses all over his head. "You were so brave my darling boy!"

Everyone is happy and very relieved to discover a few hours later when Gwaine enters the throne room for the council meeting that Gwaine has finally returned to normal. Most of all Arthur is relieved to have his wife all to himself again (though he knows to never admit this out loud to his wife).

Gwen, on the other hand, has trouble containing the tears that she knows are slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks, so she runs out of the room, leaving Arthur and Merlin exchanging worried looks.

Gwen is in the royal gardens picking some flowers, remembering the little curious looks in Gwaine's face whenever he found a new flower, how happy he was to discover what they were called and how much delight he took in making them into little bouquets to give to all the knights and servants. Her hand is about to wipe away tears that are streaming down her face, when she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"I thought I would find you here." Gwaine gives her his handkerchief; Gwen nods her head appreciatively at him before she takes it and begins wiping her tears away.

"Well My lady, why don't I make you a cake? I know someone who is a master at making them." Gwaine gives her an all knowing smile that Gwen can't help but giggle to know that he remembers everything that they did while he was enchanted.

She returns his smile. "That would be lovely, my little darling Gwaine." Gwaine laughs then he offers Gwen his arm which Gwen accepts and they begin to make their way back towards the castle.

"You know you will be an amazing mother."

Two years later…

"Noooooooo Mummy! Ahmar wanna touch flame!" Gwen's eldest son yells, and then pouts just like his father does when he doesn't get his way.

Gwen grabs his hand before it touches the flame. "No sweetie, you can't touch the flame. It will give you a burn," Amhar is about to start yelling again, so she quickly adds "Now why don't you help mummy find the strawberries? You love them, don't you?"

Amhar repeats "berries" excitedly, before he begins searching for the strawberries underneath the table.

Comments are very much loved and appreciated!


End file.
